The Final Fight
by QuickStrike15
Summary: The time has come. The Ronin Warriors face the king of the Dynasty in an all-out battle to the end, with the prize being the entire mortal realm! Ninth and last in a series.


The Final Fight  
  
Written by  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
All ten travelers at last reach Aplat's stronghold.  
RYO: "Here we are, guys. Now you remember what we talked about?"  
CYE: "Sure do, Ryo. We don't leave here under any circumstances."  
KENTO: "We get it, and do the job we were meant to do."  
SAGE: "We don't let anyone take us prisoner."  
ROWEN: "And if we're forced to sacrifice ourselves or another member of the team, we will not hesitate."  
RYO: "Good. I just hope everything works out for the best. Now it's probably a sure thing Aplat knows we're here. So let's just fight like heck, okay?"  
KALE: "I'm ready."  
DAIS: "Let's get this thing over with."  
SEKHMET: "And before we go, I'd just like to say that's it's been an honor working with you five for the first time, to serve an altogether noble cause."  
RYO: "Don't even mention it, Sekhmet. Now, it's time."  
  
***  
  
Dynasty soldiers clamber about within the castle walls, when large noises erupt from outside. The eight Ronin Warriors bust through the gate, armors up.  
RYO: "Attack everything you see!" The Ronin Warriors go to work on Aplat's Dynasty soldiers. Ryo takes three out at the same time, while Rowen skewers two with one arrow. Kento slams his staff into the faces of three soldiers, making them fall flat on their backs.  
ROWEN: "To the throne room!" Rowen shoots an arrow through one of the guards, and everyone moves inside the castle.  
KENTO: "Here come some more!" He intercepts the first wave, swinging his staff around, and hitting the soldiers from all angles. Cye flips over Kento, and pins a couple more to the wall with his spear.  
CYE: "Go, Ryo!"  
RYO: "Let's go!" Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Sekhmet and Dais jump over. Kale grabs Kayura, and Black Blaze covers the rear.  
KENTO: "Be right with ya!" He gets all of his soldiers on the ground, then tears into them with his weapon. Smoke rises from their armor. "Need help?"  
CYE: "I got it, thanks." He pulls his spear off of the guards' chests, then pushes it into their necks. He jumps up, and knees them both in the stomach. He pulls the spear off again, and they double over in pain. He then slices them across the back. Smoke rises, and they fall over.  
KENTO: "Very nice."  
CYE: "Thank you. Come on, we don't want to fall behind." They take off after the others.  
  
***  
  
Ryo and the others come down the main hall.  
KAYURA: "The throne room is right down this way, in the center on the right."  
RYO: "All right, it's time to face our fears."  
ROWEN: "Let's make Aplat pay for what we've had to go through!"  
SAGE: "We'll show him what the price is for choosing the side of evil."  
DAIS: "And for messing with the original Dark Warlords!" Kento and Cye catch up. Everyone storms down the hall, confronted by Dynasty soldiers and nether spirits alike, all trying to get the best of them. But each warrior blows by them, focused on their objective. When they reach the middle of the hall, they turn right, and bust through the doors.  
RYO: "Aplat!" Aplat sits upon his throne, overlooking his greatest enemies.  
APLAT: "I must say, I am truly impressed. My force was ten times greater than that of my shadow, Talpa's, yet you managed to face and overcome each and every challenge. I couldn't be more proud."  
RYO: "What in the world are you talking about?!"  
APLAT: "Now I and I alone will have the pleasure every one of you myself!" He stands.  
RYO: "Don't think it'll be easy. Every one of us has incredible power, as you're already aware of. You'll have to fight like heck to beat us."  
APLAT: "Probably not as much as you'd think." He draws his sword, and charges toward the warriors.  
RYO: "Charge!" They run toward Aplat. Aplat then stops.  
APLAT: "Don't move another inch!" He takes his unarmed hand from behind his back, and shows them a glowing orb. "Unless you want responsibility for killing a friend."  
RYO: "Huh? What kind of game are you playing, Aplat?"  
APLAT: "No game. Perhaps you don't recognize this object. Let me introduce you to something you're more familiar with." He resheathes his sword, and waves his hand over the orb.  
ANUBIS: "Help! Help me! Please!"  
RYO: "Anubis!"  
ROWEN: "Anubis?!"  
SAGE: "How in the world...?!"  
APLAT: "That's right, fools! This is the nether world, world of death! Using my resources in this realm, I took Anubis' soul from the beyond, and brought it here, for you to look over. But if you do so much as think about harming me, Anubis' soul will be crushed!"  
RYO: "How...how can you crush a spirit?"  
APLAT: "You'll find that the figure of speech wasn't very far from the truth. If any physical mistreatment befalls this sphere, Anubis' soul will be swathed with pain for all eternity, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it!"  
RYO: "No!"  
APLAT: "Ah-ha-ha-ha! Checkmate, Ronin Warriors!"  
SEKHMET: "This is horrible!"  
KENTO: "I didn't see anything like this coming!"  
KALE: "What do we do now?"  
RYO: "We do what Anubis would want us to do. I know Anubis, and he would much rather risk going through infinite torture alone than have us and the rest of the mortal realm go through it with him, and that's exactly what'll happen if Aplat succeeds!"  
SEKHMET: "I think you're right, Ryo. I don't want to risk the soul of a friend, but that's all Aplat's left us with."  
KALE: "Anubis' soul would go through more torture if he knew he was responsible for Aplat's victory!"  
RYO: "Then it's settled. We attack Aplat with everything we've got, no matter what happens, and we try our absolute best to make sure Anubis' soul stays safe."  
DAIS: "This one's for Anubis!"  
RYO: "Charge!" They all storm toward Aplat.  
APLAT: "Fools! Your friend will now pay the ultimate price!" He throws the orb straight down to the floor. Black Blaze dives, and catches the orb in his mouth.  
RYO: "Black Blaze! You're beautiful!" Black Blaze growls in compliance. "Get going, and guard that with your life!" Black Blaze rushes back through the open doors.  
APLAT: "No!!!" Aplat tries to chase him, but the remaining warriors block his path.  
RYO: "No way, Aplat. Now it's time to put up or shut up!" He jumps up, and thrusts his shoulder into Aplat's stomach.  
APLAT: "Impertinent menace! I don't need that trump card anyway! I have more than enough power to destroy all of you!" He draws his sword again, turns, and slices the wall behind the throne. He jumps through the hole.  
RYO: "Follow him!" They rush up to the wall, when they spy Aplat growing to an enormous size, one greater than the castle itself.  
APLAT: "Yes! It's time! My ascension is now!"  
RYO: "Darn! I was hoping we'd get to him before this happened!"  
ROWEN: "Forget about it, Ryo. We beat Talpa during his crossover, we can beat Aplat the same way. Let's not give up just yet."  
RYO: "You're right, Rowen. We have to fight for what we love, and I love all those people in the mortal realm! I love Mia and Yuli! I love where I call home! I won't let Aplat take it away from me! Especially when I fought so hard to protect it just a few years ago! Aplat, I swear to you, I will end your tirade! Come on, to the roof!" They exit the throne room, while Aplat basks in his great size.  
APLAT: "Ah-ha-ha, I could conquer multiple realms with this kind of power! Nether forces, come to me!" Nether spirits and soldier smoke flies out from all over the realm, right into Aplat's mouth. "Ah, yes, I have all the power of the nether realm now! The mortal realm will soon be mine, then it will be known as Aplat's realm! Ah-ha-ha-ha!"  
RYO: "Aplat!" Aplat looks down to the castle roof, and sees the nine standing before him. "You haven't won yet!"  
APLAT: "Do your worst!"  
RYO: "Guys, we need the Inferno!"  
ROWEN: "You got it, Ryo!" They focus, and transform into energy balls. All four float into Ryo's armor. He sheds it, and the white armor clamps on, fusing itself with flames. "Armor of Inferno!"  
RYO: "The white armor's a lot more powerful now than it was three years ago. I'm gonna give you heartburn!" The other three Ronin Warriors stand behind Ryo, in fighting stances, when Black Blaze leaps up. "Black Blaze! Just in time!" He draws the Soul Swords of Fervor from Black Blaze's armor. "Now, it's time to duke it out!" He throws the swords in a cylindrical pattern, then attacks. "Rage of Inferno!" A gigantic funnel of flames hits Aplat in the chest.  
APLAT: "Aaahh!!"  
RYO: "Feel the power of my armor!" Aplat begins to chuckle. "What?!"  
APLAT: "You know, that is a strong attack. If I were Talpa, I'd most certainly try to absorb it. Then again, that was what ended up silencing him, wasn't it?" He moves to his left, and the remainder of the attack flies into the air. "Now, if you gnats are done, I have a realm to conquer." He gets centered, and is able to tear a hole in the sky.  
KALE: "He's ripping the sky apart!"  
SEKHMET: "It's all happening again!"  
DAIS: "And I was sure we could stop him!"  
RYO: "We can! I know we can! I just have to think of how."  
KAYURA: "I should be able to do something! Maybe it takes nether magic to fight nether magic!"  
RYO: "Give it a shot, Kayura. We're desperate." They step back, and Kayura stands out in front. She holds her staff out, and lightning comes out of nowhere to flow through it. Kayura's hair flies up, and her pupils vanish. "Whoa!"  
KAYURA: "I channel all of the nether magic in my possession, and summon the one force which can bring Aplat to his knees!!!" She shoots the magical power into the air, and it hits the torn fabric in space. An incredibly white light spews forth, blinding everyone.  
RYO: "How did she do that?!"  
DAIS: "Don't ask me! I've never seen her come anywhere near a power like that!" The light fades, and Aplat turns to them.  
APLAT: "Heh-heh, amusing little light show. Now, if you're done annoying me, I have work to do!" He sets back to tearing the hole.  
KAYURA: "It...didn't work." She faints.  
RYO: "Kayura!" Ryo runs over, and catches her. "You did your best. Thank you."  
KAYURA: "But I didn't, Ryo. I used all the magic I had, and it did no good."  
THE ANCIENT: "Yes, it did."  
KAYURA: "Huh?" Everyone looks in the opposite direction, and sees The Ancient standing there.  
THE ANCIENT: "Your magic did as it was told. It summoned the one force which can bring Aplat to his knees."  
RYO: "Is it really you, Ancient? How is this happening?"  
THE ANCIENT: "Aplat's torn open a hole in limbo. The dimensions are now unable to follow any hard and fast rules, meaning anything's possible right now."  
SEKHMET: "It's...a miracle."  
THE ANCIENT: "Not just yet." He walks over to the kneeling Ryo. "May I have the staff, Kayura?"  
KAYURA: "Of course. You'll...probably know what to do with it...better than me." She hands it to him.  
THE ANCIENT: "Perhaps. Sekhmet, take Kayura. I need Ryo."  
SEKHMET: "As you wish." He walks over, and takes Kayura in his arms.  
THE ANCIENT: "Now, Ryo, stand tall, and focus on your goal."  
RYO: "Don't worry." He does as told.  
THE ANCIENT: "Here we go!" He throws the staff at Ryo's feet. It sticks itself in the roof, and a golden light flashes as the rings swirl around. Ryo covers his eyes. And once the golden light fades, he can see the other four warriors. "Huh? Rowen, Kento, Cye, Sage! Your armors!" They look themselves over.  
ROWEN: "This is amazing!"  
KENTO: "I had no idea!"  
CYE: "This can't be possible!"  
SAGE: "We're all wearing our combined armors...separately!"  
THE ANCIENT: "Yes. As I was telling Ryo, anything's possible currently. Now, hurry, you must stop Aplat before he crosses over! If you don't, we're all doomed!"  
RYO: "We're on it!"  
ROWEN: "Come on, guys!"  
KENTO: "We'll stop Aplat!"  
CYE: "No matter what it takes!"  
SAGE: "And save two worlds!"  
APLAT: "I...can feel it! The mortal realm, within my reach!"  
RYO: "Hey, Aplat! Got a little surprise for you!"  
APLAT: "You know, I was going to torture you with the sight of the mortal realm coming under my control, but you are becoming so aggravating, I think I'll just destroy you now!" He turns, and sees all five of the legendary armors. "What?!"  
RYO: "We will stand against you, the last line of defense. And now we're gonna torture you, with the mortal realm inches from your grasp!" They hold up their weapons. "Rage of Inferno!"  
ROWEN: "Atmo Force Point!"  
KENTO: "Steel Stone Squasher!"  
CYE: "Hyper Typhoon Hammer!"  
SAGE: "Fate's Electric Swipe!" Their attacks collide with Aplat.  
APLAT: "No! It can't be! I can feel it!"  
RYO: "It's about time you feel the pain you've caused!" Their attacks intensify, with Aplat's back against the wall.  
APLAT: "I...I can't find the strength to attack!"  
RYO: "That's it, you guys! We're wearing him down! Give it everything you have left in you!" The Ancient looks to the others.  
THE ANCIENT: "Help them. I'll take Kayura."  
SEKHMET: "Right!" He hands Kayura to The Ancient, and all three join the battle. "Snake Fang Strike!"  
KALE: "Black Lightning Slash!"  
DAIS: "Web of Deception!" Their attacks make the force even greater.  
APLAT: "Aaahh!! I...must...survive!" He holds his sword up to the sky.  
THE ANCIENT: "No!" He stares at Kayura. "It's time to wake up. We have to help, or everything we've fought for will be for nothing!" He taps her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes open.  
KAYURA: "Ancient, you really are here."  
THE ANCIENT: "Yes, but not for much longer, not if we don't help the others."  
KAYURA: "Oh, no! What do we do?" She gains enough strength to stand.  
THE ANCIENT: "Here." He hands her the staff. "When I say, you release all the energy in that staff at once. I'll guide it directly into Aplat's dark core."  
KAYURA: "But, I don't think I can conjure that kind of power again."  
THE ANCIENT: "Yes, you can. You just have to have faith in yourself. And know that you're much stronger than me."  
KAYURA: "I--I am?"  
THE ANCIENT: "By leaps and bounds. The only thing you lack is confidence, and once you assess yourself, you'll realize you have unlimited strength in your role as part of my clan."  
KAYURA: "Wow. I won't let you down."  
THE ANCIENT: "I know you won't. Hurry now."  
RYO: "We've...almost got him!"  
KENTO: "Just...a little more!"  
SEKHMET: "We can win!"  
KALE: "Just hold on!"  
THE ANCIENT: "Now, Kayura!"  
KAYURA: "Before I do, I'd just like to say, it was good to see you again." The Ancient smiles.  
THE ANCIENT: "You, too."  
KAYURA: I summon the full power of this staff, to come to my aid now!" The rings start swirling, and a bright golden light glows through them. Then a huge wave of fuchsia energy erupts from it. The Ancient jumps into it, and transforms into energy himself. The energy finds its way through the top of Aplat's head, and into his chest.  
APLAT: "No! What is that?! Get out of me, get out!"  
RYO: "Here's our chance!" Everyone strains themselves to increase the strength of their attacks. The power wave eventually engulfs Aplat completely.  
APLAT: "No! My body! My power! My victory!" Slowly, he disintegrates. All is silent, as the hole in space repairs itself.  
RYO: "We...we did it!"  
ROWEN: "Yes!"  
KENTO: "We won!"  
CYE: "I don't believe it!"  
SAGE: "We lived up to our promise."  
KALE: "Teamwork saved the day."  
SEKHMET: "And now Aplat will never be a problem again."  
DAIS: "Told ya I'd make that jerk pay for what he did to me."  
KAYURA: "I had the power all along. The Ancient was right."  
  
***  
  
A week passes, and the nether realm once again heals itself from the strain put upon it by the forces of evil.  
RYO: "Well, we were glad to help you guys get the nether realm back on its feet."  
KAYURA: "And we were glad to have your help."  
SEKHMET: "It was an honor to fight with you."  
KALE: "We finally had a chance to do what was right from the start."  
DAIS: "And you know what, it felt all right."  
RYO: "It was good to work with you, too. We couldn't have beaten Aplat without your backup."  
SEKHMET: "Anytime you need us, we'll be there."  
RYO: "Same here. Now, it's time to get back to our world."  
KAYURA: "Okay. I should be able to do this without error." She lifts her staff. Slowly, the rings start spinning. "Portal, come forth! Allow safe journey for these five, back to the mortal realm!" A small red pinhole appears, then grows into a swirling void.  
RYO: "Thank you, Kayura. Good-bye!"  
ROWEN: "Bye!"  
KENTO: "See ya!"  
CYE: "So long!"  
SAGE: "Good-bye!" They step through the portal.  
KAYURA: "Good-bye!"  
SEKHMET: "Farewell!"  
KALE: "Good-bye!"  
DAIS: "Bye!"  
  
***  
  
Mia and Yuli sit back at her house.  
YULI: "Mia, I'm really worried. It's been almost two weeks since they left. Do you think they're okay?"  
MIA: "I think they're fine, Yuli, I really do. I've never doubted the abilities of the Ronin Warriors before, and I'm not about to start now."  
YULI: "You're right, they'll be just fine. I just wish I knew when they'll be coming back."  
MIA: "Soon, I hope." Just then, the portal opens in the backyard. "Do you hear that, Yuli?"  
YULI: "Hear what?"  
MIA: "Sounds like...a strong wind."  
YULI: "Hey, I can hear it, too. I think it's coming from outside."  
MIA: "I'll check it out." She walks outside, and spots the portal. "Yuli! Come here, quick!" Yuli rushes to meet her.  
YULI: "What is it, Mia? Huh?! What is that?!" From the portal come five figures. Once in range, Mia and Yuli can identify them. Yuli gasps. "It's them! They're finally back!"  
MIA: "Wonderful!"  
RYO: "Hey, guys. How long were we gone?"  
YULI: "Too long!" He rushes over to Ryo, and hugs him.  
RYO: "Well, you'll all be happy to know that the nether realm has been pulled from the brink of extinction with the destruction of Aplat and his Dark Warlords."  
YULI: "All right! I knew you guys could do it!"  
RYO: "Yep. And it's all thanks to you."  
YULI: "Us? Really?"  
RYO: "Of course. Mia was the one who got us all the way to the nether realm in the first place. Without her, we wouldn't have been able to save Kayura and the others. And thinking of you guys gave us all the incentive we needed to save the mortal realm. You guys are the real heroes."  
MIA: "Let's just say it was a team effort."  
RYO: "You got it."  
CYE: "Hey, we never did get a chance to finish our little reunion, did we?"  
ROWEN: "Come to think of it, we didn't."  
MIA: "Well, we can continue bright and early in the morning."  
KENTO: "Great. But can we have a really big dinner tonight? I'm starving! Time passes differently in the nether realm, and my stomach wasn't able to keep up!" Everyone laughs.  
MIA: "Sure. Let's all go inside and eat."  
KENTO: "Yeah!"  
So, the Ronin Warriors met and overcame their greatest challenge. It appears that nothing in this or any world can defeat the powers of love, friendship and teamwork. 


End file.
